The working hypothesis at the basis of this application is that cancer is caused by one or more somatic mutations resulting from the combination of DNA damage and DNA repair. Because the liver is a primary target for carcinogens in animals, the correlation between DNA damage, DNA repair and liver cancer will be investigated. A combination of morphol gical radioautographic and biochemical techniques will be used to approach the problem.